Seventy Two Hours
by Rumi-Chan
Summary: [yaoi. TyKa, MaRe] Sequel to Love is a Very Painful Thing. Be careful of whom you talk to, and be careful of whom you trust. People change, and it is time to see where your loyalties lie. Tyson and Kai have only 72 hours to save their daughter.
1. Introduction

Konnichiwa minna! Here I am with Seventy-Two Hours! The sequel to "Love is a Very Painful Thing!" YAY! Anywhoo, here are the answers to the reviews from the last chapter of "Love is a Very Painful Thing!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*PinkDevil*~ *is glomped* OOOOOOFFFF! Yeah, Tyson and Kai adopted Aiko. Oh boy, is Kai going to have fun....  
  
~* *_* *~ Here's the sequel for ya! My fic is beautiful? Well, er, uh, thanks! ^___^ Enjoy the chappie!  
  
~*MIdnight14*~ WAI! Thank you for saying that about my ending! ^__^ Well, here's my sequel! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
~*KAI21*~ I have your full support? *glomps KAI21* WAAAAAAAIIIIIII! THANKIES! ^__^ *sees that you are running out of oxygen* Uh, whoops, didn't mean to glomp that hard! ^__^ Yeah, Rand has a soft spot in him; he has a special spot in his heart for Aiko! I guess little kids get to him! Enjoy!  
  
~*Ko-chan to Ya-chan*~ *turns to Rand* See what I told you Rand, people are starting to like you because of your change of heart! (Rand: This is so embarrassing.....) Yah, the first chapter of Seventy-Two Hours focuses on family. I think that maybe in the second or third chapter is when the action will start. YAY! BRING ON THE TYKA! ^__^  
  
~*Krixel*~ Here's the sequel for ya! ^___^  
  
~*Mugs*~ Do you want me to e-mail the last bit? *sweatdrops* I don't really know if I could make a lemon. I could try though....I mean, it wouldn't hurt to try. Would it? Well, anywhoo, here's the sequel! Enjoy!  
  
~*Inusammi*~ Kai and Tyson= one of the most perfect couples ever! Opposites attract! TYKA FOREVERMORE! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! *slaps self* Alrightie then, enjoy chappie one!  
  
~*Panther4*~ Guess what, Kai made me depressed so I set this fic back a few days (it was supposed to be up on Wednesday) and you know what Tyson made Kai do. KAI HAS TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH TIL NOVEMBER! Go Tyson! Wow, the ending made you cry, and you don't cry often? Wow, my ending was THAT good? I thought it really sucked after reading it 10 times! Well, start on your Tyka yaoi fic! I can't wait to see more Tyka! ^__^  
  
~*dna18*~ WAI! It's beautiful?! Domo arigatou for the compliment! You cried too? It was that beautiful and sad? Oh well, I should listen to my reviewers....after all, your worst critic is yourself! Enjoy! ^_____^  
  
~*Darkspider*~ Tyson's New Hope....a bunch of lovesick fools chasing after Tyson.....How about you have Tala and/or Bryan hit on Tyson.....Oooooh....yeah....that would be good. Don't worry, it's okay, everyone runs out of ideas sometime. But you'll get them back eventually, just don't give up! ^___^ Enjoy the fic!  
  
~*Nyaru*~ Here's the sequel! Enjoy!  
  
~*Lunare Valhart*~ Yeah, and if Sonbre is nice to me and doesn't call me any names, and lets me hit him on the head at certain times, I will give him a Tyson plushie. But he'll only get it under those conditions. Well, here's Seventy-Two Hours!  
  
~*Little Leila*~ OVER 35 HOURS?! GAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! What did you do?! Geez! Anywhoo, here's the sequel!  
  
~*JadesRose*~ I know, I SOOOOO need more detail....*sighs* Detail! DETAIL! DETAIL! *pounds head into computer desk* Owwwww....here's the first chappie for your enjoyment....Must find icepack.....  
  
~*Peeps Inferior*~ Oh yeah, Max and Rei, Tyson and Kai will be together for a LONG time. As a matter of fact, they're married! Sorry about the glomp though! Yup, little Aiko Hiwatari, she's an angel towards Tyson, but a HANDFUL for Kai. Hee hee, Daddy's little girl....Oh gawd, not another plan for a sequel to Seventy Two Hours! No one from the Bladebreakers will die, but *censored because the authoress doesn't want to spoil anything* does. Well, you'll know who it is if you read the preview for the sequel!  
  
~*KhaosOne*~ Alright, WHO THREW THAT! *glares at Tala, Kai, and Bryan* Was it one of you?! (Kai: WHAT?! Bryan: YEAH! STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!)  
  
~*Yami Princess*~ Love CAN play tricks with your heart. To tell you the truth, the storyline was based on what happened to my friend. She gave her love blindly to this guy who had a reputation for cheating on his girlfriends. The guy ended up choosing this complete dimwit over my friend..Oh boy was I pissed....I sent him hate mail for three weeks. Well enough with my personal life, on with the fic!  
  
~*HXH-YGO-OtAkU*~ Oooooohhhh something furry, I wonder what it is? Well, I'll just be patient and wait. ^__^ Enjoy the sequel! ^___^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Warning: Don't like Yaoi, then don't read. Plain and Simple!  
  
Pairings: Tyka, MaRe, Kenny X Emily  
  
Summary:  
  
Kai and Tyson have to save their five year old daughter from the clutches of BioVolt. The thing is, they only have 72 hours before something terrible happens to Aiko. With the help of Max, Rei, Kenny, and Emily, can they succeed? What about Rand? Will his heart be softened by little Aiko?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ALRIGHT! IT'S SEQUEL TIME! *punches fist in the air* YEAH! Okay, who wants to do the sequel?  
  
Aiko: Oooooh! I will!  
  
Garu: NO! I WILL!  
  
Aiko: ME!  
  
Garu: ME!  
  
Aiko: ME ME ME!  
  
Garu: ME ME ME ME ME!  
  
Bryan: *sick of the children's fighting* Rumi-Chan doesn't own Beyblade. She only owns the two midgets here *points to Aiko and Garu* and Rand. Hey! Shut up you two!  
  
Aiko and Garu: MEANIE! *kick Bryan in the shins*  
  
Bryan: OWWWW!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seventy-Two Hours  
  
Chapter One  
  
By: Rumi-Chan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a warm, balmy morning in Tokyo. The sky was blue, the grass was green, and a little five year old was causing mass chaos and havoc in the kitchen. Little Aiko Hiwatari stood on her tip-toes, attempting to reach the cereal box, knocking everything from the shelf and in sight askew. "Must....get....Cocoa....Puffs! Need breakfast!" Finally after knocking everything down, she sighed in defeat. 'This is going to be harder than I thought,' she pouted. Aiko then spotted a chair. "Aha!" she cried triumphantly as she pushed the chair towards the shelf, and reached as far as she could. Success! Her small hands grasped the top of the cereal box! Aiko smiled as she grabbed a bowl for herself and opened the cereal box. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.  
  
The cereal box was empty!  
  
A very loud wail was emitted from the kitchen.  
  
The maids heard it, the servants heard it, Kai totally messed up on his pile of paperwork, and Tyson dropped the bottle of shampoo on his foot. Before you could say anything, Kai dashed off to the kitchen, praying that nothing bad happened. Minutes later, Tyson, clad in only a bathrobe, was sprinting toward the kitchen. They found Aiko howling in the kitchen. Tyson rushed over to Aiko, "Honey, what's wrong?" Aiko looked at her mother (Yes, Tyson is uke, and Kai is seme) with sad eyes. "Okaasan! There's-there's...." Tyson and Kai looked at their daughter questionably. Aiko bawled, "THERE'S NO MORE CEREAL! WITHOUT COCOA PUFFS, I AM NOTHING!" The parentals first sweatdropped, then they face-faulted.  
  
Tyson looked at Kai and grinned, "I'll be leaving this to you." Kai paled, "No. NO! Ty! You can't do this!" Tyson brushed past Kai, "Later, dude!" Aiko made her way to the refrigerator, "Food! Need- food!" Kai mega- sweatdropped, "Why? Of all the reasons, why? Why did she have to get Tyson's appetite?! GAAAAAHHHH! Aiko!" Aiko was in the process of emptying everything out of the fridge.  
  
After ten minutes of begging, pleading, reasoning, and threatening to confiscate a plushie collection and a beyblade; Kai and Aiko finally agreed on what to eat. Kai was scrambling eggs as Tyson entered the kitchen. Tyson gave Kai a peck on the cheek before asking, "What are we having?" Kai answered, "Scrambled eggs." Tyson giggled, "And exactly how did Aiko agree to that?" You know she doesn't like her eggs scrambled!" Kai whispered in his koi's ear, "I threatened to take away her plushie collection AND her beyblade." Tyson looked at Aiko, who was pouting in the next room, her legs dangling from the seat because she was so small. "I guess she decided to comply!" Tyson laughed as her ruffled Kai's hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile as Kai, Tyson, and Aiko were eating their breakfast, Garu was waking up his parents- well, trying to at least. Garu groaned as he marched towards his parents' room, a pillow in his hand. Garu closed the door quietly behind him and stood on his parents' bed. He raised the pillow above his head and smacked Rei really hard. "Wake up!" He then smacked Max. "WAKE UP!" After three smacks, Max surrendered. He slowly, reluctantly woke up and got out of bed. Garu looked at Max, "Morning Mom (Max=uke, Rei=seme)! How should I wake up Dad?" Max's speech was slurred, "Whatever-don't-really-care...."  
  
Garu's smile went from innocent to impish as he jumped off the bed and ran to the doorway, then ran back and pounced on Rei, landing on his back. "Ooomph!" Rei groaned. "Dad! Wake up! It's morning! Wake up!" Rei's voice was muffled, "Alright, I'm up, please get off, Garu!" Garu scrambled off his father and whined, "C'mon dad! Get up!" Rei yawned sleepily as he walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Garu's impish grin returned. "Three, two, one...."  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! REI! ECCHI! HENTAI!"  
  
"Why are you even saying that, Max? We're MARRIED!"  
  
"Rei! WAIT YOUR TURN! I'll be out in a few!"  
  
"And what am I supposed to do during that time?!"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW! THINK OF SOMETHING!"  
  
Rei grumbled incoherently as he sat on the bed beside his son, who was grinning like a maniac. Rei looked down at his son and raised an eyebrow. Garu looked up innocently at his father and said, "What?" He then slid off the bed and walked to his room, biting his lip to keep him from laughing out loud.  
  
*The next day*  
  
Tyson was on the phone with Max, Kai was finishing up another mound of paperwork, and Aiko was watching an episode of Inu-Yasha (Sorry! Couldn't resist putting that in there!) on TV. Kai stuck his head out of his office as he stared at his hyperactive five-year-old yell at the TV. "Stupid, clueless Hojo! SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU BAKA! She likes Inu-Yasha! INU-YASHA! DER! Are you that stupid! BAKERU! IDIOT!" Once again, Kai sweatdropped. 'First I buy earplugs, then I cut off her intake of sugar. No, hold on, can't do that, Ty will make me sleep on the couch for a week or maybe two for sure." Kai banged his head on the desk and groaned. "Sometimes I ask myself, 'WHY ME!'"  
  
Tyson entered Kai's study and slipped his arms around his koi's shoulders. "Stressed?" Kai closed his eyes and leaned his head against Tyson's chest. "Not anymore." Tyson's hands fiddled with the buttons on Kai's shirt, "I have something to tell you." Kai smiled, "What is it, Ty?" Tyson's hands moved to Kai's shoulders, "Max, Rei and Garu are coming from China to visit. They'll be staying with Max's parents." As Tyson massaged his shoulders, Kai asked, "How long will they be here?" Tyson continued to massage Kai's shoulders, "A month." Kai murmured, "That's nice." "Kenny and Emily are coming back from America as well," Tyson continued, "Emily gave birth a few weeks ago. It's a girl."  
  
Kai stared up at Tyson, "When are they arriving?" Tyson answered, "Max and Rei were at the airport, they'll arrive tonight. Kenny and Emily will be here tomorrow." Kai smiled, "Aiko will be happy to see Garu again." Tyson smiled, "I wonder what kind of problems they'll cause this time." Kai chuckled, "Remember two years ago?" Tyson giggled, "Yeah, you had a fit!"  
  
///Flashback: 2 years ago///  
  
Aiko was outside waiting in her bright red wagon. Garu just finished harnessing the neighbor's German Shepard to the end of the wagon's handle and around his hind legs. Tied in front of the German Shepard were another neighbor's two miniature collies, held back by a broom handle, and separated by a metal bar. In the front was another broomstick tied to the second broomstick. Tied in the very front was Max's mom's very and extremely fat cat. The dogs were getting restless.  
  
Aiko waited for Garu to make sure that everything was okay, and he climbed into the wagon. "Ready?" Garu said. Aiko nodded her head, "You bet!" "Okay!" Garu exclaimed, "GET THE CAT!" The dogs barked, and the cat mewed. The wagon was like a Hot Wheels racing car. "WHEEEEE!" The two children exclaimed. Rei and Kai just walked outside when a red blur passed them. Kai shot up an eyebrow, "What the hell was that?" Rei shrugged his shoulders, and the red blur passed them again.  
  
Aiko examined the road, "Garu," she said, "I think we're on the wrong side!" "Garu argued, "Nu-uh!" Kai noticed the arguing children's voices as they passed by the house again. 'That's Aiko and Garu....and that an incoming...." The two children squealed, "CAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!" Aiko quickly steered the dogs away from the car. The wagon hit the curb, and the two children flew onto the sidewalk. As for the cat, the dogs, and Aiko's red wagon, well- they didn't return until four hours later.  
  
The cat clutched onto Rei for dear life, and the neighbors got their dogs back. Kai was never this pissed in his entire life. He was seething. As soon as Rei, Max, and Garu left. Kai exploded.  
  
"AIKO! WHAT THE," Tyson plugged Aiko's ears because Kai was swearing like crazy.  
  
"Aiko! How could you be so *plug* stupid? I *plug* can't *plug* believe that you'd be so *plug* stupid?! *plug* You could've been *plug* killed! *plug* Go to your *plug* room! I'm *plug* embarrassed! Ty! Are you *plug* plugging her *plug* ears again?!" Aiko looked at her mom, "Is daddy mad? Garu and I wanted to have fun!"  
  
Kai hollered, "Does driving a *plug* wagon pulled by *plug* dogs and cats? Aiko! You are such a *plug* *plug* sometimes! Tyson! Stop *plug* plugging her ears! *plug*!" Tyson ushered his daughter out of the room, "Go to bed, honey. I'll be there to tuck you in. Daddy and I need to sort things out." Aiko's bottom lip trembled, "You're not getting separated, are you?" Tyson smiled, "No, babe, just go to bed." Aiko smiled and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before bounding upstairs to go to bed.  
  
Tyson and Kai stared at each other for a while before Tyson said, "You're sleeping on the couch tonight." Kai gaped, "What the hell?!" "You know better than to curse in front of our child," Tyson said before exiting Kai's office. Three seconds later, Tyson poked his head in the room and said, "And no sex for a week." After Tyson was gone, Kai yelled, "DAMMIT!"  
  
///End Flashback///  
  
Tyson and Kai both laughed out loud, but were interrupted when they heard a loud crash coming from the living room.  
  
"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End Chapter One  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know, it's not dramatic yet, but I wanted it to have a humorous start. As for the wagon idea, my dad and my uncle did that when they were five, so I thought that it would be funny to use that as part of the chapter.  
  
Kai: *has duck tape over his mouth* MMMPPPPHHHHTHTHTH!  
  
*looks at Kai* What's up with him?  
  
Tyson: He wouldn't stop cursing....I had to do something....  
  
Rei: No sex for a week!  
  
Tyson: Max gave me the idea.  
  
Max: *waves at Rei*  
  
Rei: Oh, you are soooooo going to get it, Max.  
  
Anywhoo, review please!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~*Rumi-Chan*~ 


	2. Anticipation

**            Moshi Moshi, minna! ^^ Guess what! Great news! I got my wretched backbrace off on Wednesday (25th)!!! I'm free to slouch again!!! *cries* It feels so good to slouch!!!! ;_;**

**Kai: You are such an idiot…**

**  I'm getting off my fat ass, and I'm finally updating this fic!  *sighs* You know, if I didn't have that giant writer's block on this…I probably would've been done already…**

**Kai: *glares at Rumi* It's all incompetence you pathological liar…**

**            WHAT?!?  NANI?!?  I don't lie…well, I lie _sometimes_ but I'm not a pathological liar!**

**Kai: Whatever…**

**            Hey! Don't you dare make me make you watch "Monty Python and the Search for the Holy Grail" with me and Tyson again.**

**Kai: *puts on a British accent* NO! NEVER!**

**            *glares, and puts on a British accent as well.* NI!**

**Kai: DO YOUR WOST!**

**            NI! NI! NI! NI! NI! NI! NI! NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!**

**Kai: AIEEEE!!!! NO SHRUBBERIES! NO SHRUBBERIES!!!!! *runs away, screaming like a little girl***

**Rei: Not this again…**

**Tyson: That movie was good and you _know_ you liked it…**

**Rei: IT WAS POINTLESS!**

**Tyson: NO IT WASN'T!**

**            HEY! This doesn't have to turn into the complaint department! Let's get on with the fic!  We can tie Kai and Rei up to chairs and watch "Monty Python" later! We have a chappie to start!**

**SPECIAL CHAPTER DEDICATION:**

****

**Angevar- Thank you for the nice wake up call…next time…hit me with something…maybe I'll wake up…^^;; And to think…I haven't updated this in six months…whew…O_O…long time, ne?**

**A big "THANK YOU" to all the Reviewers:**

**PinkDevil**

***_***

**Lunare Valhart (I know how you feel about tofu…I don't like it myself either…stupid soy product)**

**Spiget**

**Emptiness-sky (Hi SOJ!)******

**MIdnight14**

**KhaosOne**

**Ko-Chan to Ya-Chan**

**KAI21**

**Kurushii (None taken!**** Constructive criticism is very good…and I needed it…thanks)**

**Yami Princess **

**Chaimera**

**Cleo**

**Peeps Inferior or Captain Drew**

**Panther4: (Lucky…you've got Hao! Hao=Hot evil bastard...I'm stuck with HoroHoro…not that I don't like him…Horo-kun's a cutie! ^^V)**

**HXH-YGO-OtAkU: (WA! Thankies for the present! I love the doggies! The female is named Kino, and the male Hiwa)**

**Beyblade fanatic **

**Dna18 **

**Who-was-seen**

**Timberwolf220 **

**Mieco (Mieco-chan!!! Don't worry! Calm down! Calm down! Deep breaths…in and out! It's okay, don't worry!)**

**Titanicbabe**

**Rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike**

**Angevar (*gulps* don't kill me please! ^^;;)**

**Yoshimi Ono**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Rumi: Right…now…on to the disclaimer!**

**Big "Awwww" moment: *Aiko comes into the room, carried by her daddy, Kai***

**Aiko: *smiles* Rumi doesn't own Beyblade!  She only owns me, Garu, and Rand!  Daddy!  Airplane!  Airplane, Daddy!**

**Kai: *kisses Aiko on the forehead, tosses her in the air, and makes airplane noises***

**Aiko: WHEE!! =^^= Higher Daddy! Higher! WHEE!!! **

**Rumi: Awww…how cute!!! =^____^=**

_~*~_

_Seventy-Two Hours_

_By Rumi-Chan_

_Chapter Two: Anticipation_

_~*~_

            Aiko was limping towards her parents, her left leg completely ripped up.  In her palm was her crimson and silver beyblade. The living room was a mess.  Her pant's leg was partially red because she was bleeding.

            Kai was immediately by his daughter's side, and Tyson rushed to get bandages.

            "Aikie," Kai said as he sat down so that his daughter could sit on his lap, "Why did you make a mess?!?  What did I tell you?  Aiko, are you deaf?!?"

            Aiko shook her head, and her big brown eyes filled up with tears, "No, daddy! I-I-I wanted to be like you and mommy!  I-I-I want to be the best too!"

            Kai sighed, "Aikie…you know better than to play in the living room…why didn't you just ask mommy or me that you wanted to play in the training room-hey! Weren't you watching Inu-Yasha?!?"

            Aikie hugged her father and sniffled, "Re-run…didn't wanna watch…beyblade instead…"

            Tyson came in with bandages and rubbing alcohol.  He dabbed the rubbing alcohol over the wound, and Aiko's face wrenched up in pain.  Her hold on her father tightened, and she whimpered slightly.  Her mother blew gently on the wound, and then proceeded to bandage it tightly, but gently.  Tyson gave the bandaged leg a good pat, kissed his daughter on the head, and said:

            "Aikie! We have to go and pick another outfit for you!  Garu will be here soon!"

            Aiko pushed herself off of Kai's lap and clung to her mother's skirt, following her to her (Aiko's) bedroom.

+++

            Tyson rested his head on Kai's shoulder as they watched their daughter run around; watching her say an occasional hello to a passerby.  Aiko, clad in a red plaid jumper, a white blouse, and white sandals, ran to her mother and asked:

            "Okaasan…when will they be here?  I wanna see Garu again!"

            Tyson smiled and lifter his daughter onto his lap.  "They'll be here soon, Aikie…okay?"

            Kai ruffled his daughter's wavy brown hair.  "Aikie-chan, do you want to check the flight schedule with me?  We can see when Garu's flight arrives."

            Aiko smiled brightly and held out her arms so her father could lift her up.  Kai lifted his daughter onto his strong shoulders and together they walked to the plasma screen that had the "Arrival Times" on it.  Kai was making airplane sounds, and Aiko was squealing with joy.

            "Air Aiko Flight 408 is taking off from Mommy Base; we will be landing shortly…"

            "Papa!  Are we still in Japan, Papa? Won't Mommy miss us?"

            "Of course Mommy will miss us, Aikie.  But we'll be back soon, so Mommy won't worry."

            "Hai!  We have to fly Iks-press (Translation: Express) so that way, Mommy won't miss us!"

            A couple looked at the duel haired man and the small child walking (in Aiko's case, being carried) their way to the "flight schedule".  They smiled warmly.  They had never seen such a loving and affectionate father.

            Tyson smiled from where he was sitting. Kai used to be so closed off and emotionless.  It was hard for him to believe that this loving and caring man was the same man he first met over ten years ago.  The very first day he met Kai, he thought Kai was this aloof and crafty bastard. He chuckled at that childhood memory.  That's such a lovely thing to say about the person who was going to be your soul mate for all eternity. (Kai: Is that sarcasm?!? Rumi and Tyson: Er…no! ^_^;;)

            Tyson was perfectly happy.  He had a loving husband, an adorable daughter, and many trustworthy friends.  His life was virtually perfect. He mused about these thoughts and sighed happily.  He truly had been blessed. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his daughter's voice.

            "Mommy! Mommy! Garu will be here at…at…" Aiko pursed her lips, furrowed her brow, then read, "ten P.M.?"

            Kai, still carrying Aiko on his shoulders, replied, "Very good, Aikie.  That's only two more hours!"

            "Two hours?!? Papa! That's forever!"

            "It's not that long of a wait, Aiko."

            "Papa, I'm…I'm…I'm gonna be Uncle Ren's age by the time Garu gets here!"

            "It's not nice to insult your uncle, Aiko.  And it won't be long…don't worry." 

            "But it's true, Papa! Uncle Ren _is_ old! He has gray! He has gray!"

            "He's always had gray, Aikie"

            "Whoa! Then he must be _really_ old, Papa! Maybe as old as a dinosaur!"

            "Aiko!"

            "Papa!"

            "Wait…Papa, you have bits of gray (G-Rev hair) too!"

            "Aiko…"

            Aiko turned to a passing pilot and announced, "My papa has gray! He must be old!"

            The pilot laughed heartily and gave Aiko a good pat on the head. He said to Kai, "She's a sweet one, you're very lucky."

            Kai snorted as the pilot walked off. "Sure she's sweet…but she's got a mouth…just like her mom."

            Aiko looked at her mother.  "Mommy! Come on over here! You have to see Papa's gray too!"

            Tyson laughed and walked over to his husband and his daughter.  He lifted Aiko from her father's shoulders and cradled her in his arms.  "You know, Aiko," he said, running his fingers through Kai's bushy hair, "You're right…Papa does have some gray, ne?"

            Kai half glared at his koi.  "Quiet Ty," he said, his wine-colored eyes flashing.

            Mother and daughter both laughed at the look on Kai's face.  Kai smack his forehead.  This made Aiko and Tyson laugh even harder.  The peals of laughter emitting from the two people he loved the most brought a full smile to Kai's face.

+++

_End Chapter Two_

+++

            **Meh! I know…I know…this chapter was incredibly short! But I wanted to post the reunions in one chapter, so I had to stop here. I'm sorry! *cries***

**Kai: What the hell is wrong with you, woman! You've been mookish all day!**

            ***sniffles* I know…I'm sorry, it's just that I saw "The Passion of the Christ" today and it was such a heart-wrenching movie.  FIC was crying too.**

**Kai: Yeah…I know, she told me you sounded like a donkey when Christ was being scourged…**

**            I DID NOT! I was sobbing uncontrollably! I DID NOT SOUND LIKE A DONKEY!**

**Kai: Tell that to her face then…**

**            Meh…anywhoo…might as well bring out the preview for the next chappie…**

_            Preview for Chapter Three: Reunions_

_            Old friends meet, and children play._

_            An evil is brewing underfoot…_

_            Once cast into the shadows, this evil emerges into the light…_

_            He's after someone…he wants something…_

_            And he'll do anything…to get it…_

**            Alrightie then! I'll try to get Chappie three up by Monday (I don't have school…teacher in-service day…muwahahaha….) if I'm in a big writing mood! **

**Ja**** ne!**

**~*Rumi-Chan*~**   


	3. Reunions

**Hi everyone!!!! It is I, Rumika Takara Uede!!! Muwahahahahahahaha!!!!**

**Kai: Sorry about her…she's a basket case…**

**Rumi: I AM NOT!!!!!!!!!!! Anywhoo… sorry about the long wait…my computer crashed…and then my parents (mom mostly) decide to BAN me from FF.net…so now I either have to go to my otaku Uncle's house or FIC's house to upload and check on stories…sheesh, it's such a pain…**

**Tala: *nudges Rumi***

**Rumi: Oh, right!!!! In honor of Angevar's sweet sixteenth…the characters of 72 and I dedicate this story to you!!!  Alright everybody…let's all sing!!!!**

**HAPPY (BELATED) BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY (BELATED) BIRTHDAY TO YOU!  HAPPY (BELATED) BIRTHDAY, DEAR ANGY!!! HAPPY (BELATED) BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!!!**

**Rumi: Bring out the cake and ice cream!!!**

**Rand****: Don't forget the gifts!!! *huggles Angy***

**Kai: If she embarrassed you, feel free to kill her…**

**Rumi: *passes out cake and ice cream* While we're busy here, a big "Thank you" to everyone who reviewed (and nagged me to get off my ass and write)!**

**A Big "Thank you" to:**

**~Kiina (Salve!)**

**~Uede and Cheese**

**~Angevar**

**~Titanicbabe**

**~Mieco**

**~Arashi Doragon**

**~Ms Hobgoblin**

**~Senko**

**~Timberwolf220**

**~Dragi**

**~Yami Princess**

**~Pokey (Holy ****Toledo****!!! L.H!!! Is that you?)**

**~Tyka Forevermore**

**~dna18**

**~Yoshimi Ono (Y'know, that lamppost you threw at me in your review for "Knee Socks" really hurt…)**

**+++**

**Right, before we start…I have opening and ending songs for "72 Hours"!!!  YAY!!! Everyone do the happy dance!!!**

**Okie here they are!**

**Opening Song: "Dive" by Be4U**

**Ending Song: "Shooting Star" by BANG!**

**Muwahahahaha!!!**

***slaps self***

**Sorry…just to let you know, they're both DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) songs…it's become one of my obsessions…**

**+++**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Rumi only owns the plot, Aiko, Garu, Rochelle, Rand, and Natalya.  Everything else does not belong to Rumi, but to Takao Aoki/Bakuten Shoot Beyblade/TV Tokyo/d-rights/Nelvana, etc.**

**On with the fic!!!!!!**

**Cue the opening song!!!!**

***Opening song plays***

_+++_

_Seventy-Two Hours_

_By: Rumi-Chan_

_"Reunions"_

_+++_

            Aiko was cradled in her mother's arms, sucking on her thumb gently.  Earlier, she declared proudly that she would not fall asleep, saying that she was a big girl and did not need naps.  Tyson hummed softly as he stroked his daughter's soft, fawn-colored hair.

            Kai took Aiko's thumb out of her mouth.  He looked at his beloved and smiled.  "You know, Ty…she's just like you."

            Tyson stopped humming.  "What did you mean?"

            Aiko stuck her thumb back in her mouth.  Kai removed her hand from her mouth again and said, "Her personality."

            Aiko began to suck on her thumb yet again, and swatted her father's hand away when he tried to pry her thumb out of her mouth.  Kai looked at Tyson and vice versa.  Both smiled.

            Welcome to the reality called parenthood…

+++

            Meanwhile, Garu was wide awake, finishing his drawing for Aiko.  He drew himself, Aiko, and a beydish.  Like Aiko, he too was a beyblade fanatic.  He ruffled his already unruly black hair and stared long and hard at his "masterpiece" for his best friend.  He tapped his nose with his crayon and thought hard.  He smiled and wrote at the top left corner of the picture:

            "To my bestest [1] friend: Aiko"

            "Love, Garu"

            The little boy nodded his head and folded the paper in half.  He tucked the picture in his paper folder and put his crayons away in his backpack.  He poked his father and whined, "Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

            Rei woke up with a grunt and looked at his small son who was poking him.  He looked at his watch and said, "We should be landing soon, Garu."

            "How soon, dad?"

            "Uh…"

            The intercom interrupted what Rei was going to say.  The pilot spoke through the intercom, just as Max was waking up from his slumber.

            "Good evening folks, this is your captain speaking.  It's about 9:35 p.m. at the moment, and we will begin out descent into Tokyo International Airport.  The "fasten-you-seatbelt" sign has just been turned on.  We should be landing at approximately 10:00 p.m.  Thank you and I hope you've had a nice flight."

            Garu tried to wriggle out of his seat, but was stopped by Max.

            "Ma!"

            "Sorry, hon, but you've got to pay attention to what the captain says."

            "Ma! I gotta pee!"

            Max sighed.  "Then you should've gone when I asked you/"

            Garu glared at the offending sippy-cup that was protruding from his backpack.  "Stupid sippy-cup…" he muttered.

            Rei chuckled.  "Try to think of something else besides the potty, okay?  When we land, we'll take you to the bathroom."

            Garu blew his bangs out of his face and crossed and uncrossed his legs.  He heard some woman three rows back talk to her husband.

            "John!  I can't wait till we land!  Oh, John, I've always dreamed of having a visit to Tokyo!  Oh, John! John, I love you!"

            Garu squealed. "John!  I…gotta…go…to…the…John!"  He bounced up and down in his seat.

            Max rebuked his son.  "Garu, if you keep on jumping up and down, you'll just have to go even more…"

            Garu stopped bouncing and relaxed a bit.  He leaned forward in his seat, and peeked across the hall.  He saw a baby bottle leaking milk.

            _Drip…_

_            Drop…_

_            Drip…_

_            Drop…_

            Garu was in pain.  He gripped the armrests and desperately tried to think of something else.  So, he decided to say the alphabet.

            "A, B, C, D…"

            Rei and Max looked at their son quizzically.

            "…L, M, N…"

            They looked at each other.

            "…O…p-p-P!!!!!!"

            Poor Garu's eyes watered.  He squirmed about in his seat.  "I…gotta…PEE!!!!!!!" 

            Who in here feels sorry for our poor Garu?

+++

            Tyson shook his daughter awake.  "Aikie, he's here!  Garu's here!"

            Aiko cracked open one brown-hazel eye, then she slowly opened the other eye.  What she saw amused her.

            "Garu!  You…you…you're dancing!"

            Garu held both hands over his privy parts and was jumping up and down.  "Gotta…pee…now!"

            Rei took his son by the hand and was half dragged to the bathroom, leaving a giggling Aiko behind.

            After giving Tyson and Kai bear hugs, Max picked up Aiko and laughed.  "Wow, Aiko! Look at you!  You've grown a lot since I've seen you last!  You're still going to marry my son, right?"

            Kai's jaw dropped.  "WHAT?!?"

            Max sighed happily.  "It would be so nice, Kai!  We would be in-laws!"

            Kai tweaked out. "I-I-In-laws?!?"

            (Rumi: For the love of Pete, Max…they're only five…)

            Max laughed and put Aiko down.

            Kai twitched.

            Tyson laughed nervously.  "Uh…Max? Er…maybe we'll talk about that later…"

            Kai twitched even more.

            Max slapped Kai playfully.  "You can stop twitching, Kai!  I was just kidding!"

            Garu returned from the restroom and ran up to his friend.  He reached into his backpack, took out that same folder, and handed the picture to his best friend.  Aiko, unfolded the piece of paper, took a look, then glomped her best friend.

            "G-Garu!!! It's the…it's the," Aiko struggled for a praise word, "It's the coolest picture I've ever seen!  You're a better drawer than me!"

            Max sighed again. "It's so cute…young love…"

            Rei looked sideways at Max.  "Don't _even_ start your matchmaking…you've been taking lessons from my mom, haven't you?"

            Max looked indignant. "No!"

            (Rumi: Yeah Max, and there are snowballs in hell…)

+++

            When Aiko woke up, she was in her own bed.  She rubbed her eyes and looked around.  The sun was shining filling up her room with light. Aiko sat on the edge of her bed and thought, "How did I fall asleep? Where's Garu?"  She smelled something wonderful coming from downstairs and her stomach grumbled loudly.  Aiko sweatdropped and put on her slippers as she sprinted downstairs.  On her way down, she noticed some of the maids preparing two guestrooms.  She poked her head in and said good morning with a big smile on her face.

            "Ohayou everyone!"

            "Ohayou Gozaimasu, Miss Aiko!"

            Aiko waved and ran down the stairs.  She slid across the marble floor and headed straight towards the kitchen.  However, two strong arms lifted her up before she could continue any further.

            Kai planted a kiss on his daughter's cheek.  "Good morning, Aikie-chan…"

            "Morning, Papa!"

Kai carried his daughter to the dining room where a bleary-eyed Tyson was on his third cup of coffee.

            "Morning, Okaasan!"

            "Eh?"

            Kai set Aiko down on a chair next to Tyson and said.  "Aiko, guess who's coming today?"

            Aiko smiled.  "Garu!  He's coming over to play!!!"

            "And…who else?"

            "Er…I dunno…"

            Kai gave his daughter a hint.  "They…gave you an MP3 player for your last birthday."

            Aiko dug into her breakfast.  "Mr. and Mrs. Chief?"

            Kai raised an eyebrow. "Mr. and Mrs.…"

            Tyson was starting to wake up.  "She means Kenny and Emily…"

            Aiko finished the last of her breakfast.  "Uh…papa…I think I lost that MP3 player…"

            Kai choked on his coffee and looked at his daughter.  Tyson sweatdropped.

            Aiko's eyes widened and she brought her hand to her mouth.  "Oops!" She chugged her milk, scooted her chair back, and sprinted back to her room.

            Kai stood up and yelled.  "Aiko!!! Exactly _when_ did you lose that MP3 player?!?"

            Tyson smiled. "It was our little secret."

            Kai gaped.  "B-B-But…"

            Tyson gave his koi a kiss on the lips then walked to Aiko's room.

+++

            Two figures stood outside the Hiwatari mansion.  A man and a woman.

            The woman whined, "Feh…this is going to take forever, Rand!"

            Rand turned his heel and walked away.  "Come on, Natalya…we'll attack tomorrow…give it one more day…"

            Natalya pouted, then about-faced and followed Rand.

            Rand smirked as he walked away from the mansion.  "It's time, Hiwatari…it's time…"

+++

_End: Reunions_

+++

**Rumi: Phew! Done!**

**Kai: About damn time too…**

**Rumi: Oh…quiet Kai…**

**Kai: Make me!**

**Rumi: *whacks Kai with the Wok of Dooooooooooom***

**Well…I hope you enjoyed this!  And, a preview for the next chapter: Abduction!**

_Abduction._

_What's going on?!?_

_What's happening?_

_Where am I?_

_Mommy? Daddy?  Where are you?_

_W-What's going to happen?_

_~_

**Till then!**

**Ja ne!!!**

**~*Rumi-Chan*~**         ****


	4. Abduction

**HELLO AGAIN!!!!**

**Kai: Oh my god! She's updating! It's a strange phenomenon!!! **

**Me: Quiet you! Anywhoo, go on…say it…you know you want to…**

**Everyone: It's about damn time she updated this!**

**Me: Anywhoo, It's about time I _update_ this thing…it's been a while…but I know what to do!!!!**

**Takao: What's that?**

**Me: UPDATE!!!!**

**Rand: About damn time, you leave all your fans waiting for "god knows" how long…**

**Me: …shut up…I know already, so quiet!!!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

** I'll leave this up to you, Aiko!**

**Aiko: Way! Okay, Rumi doesn't own anything from Bey! She only owns me, Garu, Rand, Rochelle, and Natalya!!!! ::goes back to eating a snack with Garu::**

**A BIG THANKIES TO ALL OF MY FANS WHO NAG ME CONSTANTLY!!!!**

**Dragi: Thank you so much! Here's the next chappie for ya!**

**Dragona15: Haha, here's more for you! **

**Arashi Doragon: Hey Arashi-Chan!!! Here's another chapter for you pleasure! **

**Dark-Angel-Of-Grace: Hey there, Nancy-chan!!! Oh yah, I know Otou-san means dad, I just think that it's sweeter for Aiko to call Kai "Papa"…sounds Aiko_ish_ ne? (Kai: WTF? AIKO_ish_?!?)**

**Takuya: Another chapter! **

**Angevar: Hey there, Angy…your many months of nagging and chewing me out have definitely paid off!!!! Another chapter for you!!!! Read as you desire!!!! XD**

**Yami Princess: _You're_ slacking off on reviews…no way…**

**Dna18: Dna-chan!!!!! Mr. and Mrs. Chief…heehee… funny, ne? Here's another chappie!!!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!**

_Seventy Two Hours_

_By: Rumi-Chan_

_"Abduction"_

_ Previously on Seventy Two Hours:_

_Two figures stood outside the Hiwatari mansion. A man and a woman._

_ The woman whined, "Feh…this is going to take forever, __Rand__!"_

_Rand__ turned his heel and walked away. "Come on, Natalya…we'll attack tomorrow…give it one more day…"_

_ Natalya pouted, then about-faced and followed __Rand_

_Rand__ smirked as he walked away from the mansion. "It's time, Hiwatari…it's time…" _

Tyson tossed and turned in his bed, his eyes shut tightly. His fingers gripped the sheets tightly. He sat up and screamed, "Aiko!" He blinked, looked around, and sighed heavily. He decided to walk down to check on Aiko and Garu (who had spent the night after pleading, clinging to parents' legs and the mentioning of getting outstanding grades) in Aiko's bedroom.

"Aiko." Tyson pushed the door open.

The bedroom was empty. Takao looked around the bedroom, wondering where the two children went off to. He heard a shrill screaming coming from the kitchen, and he turned around completely.

"Aiko!"

**Meanwhile, in the kitchen:**

Aiko screamed, "Garu!!!! Stand still!!! I can't reach the cereal box if can't stay in one place!"

Garu shot back, "Well if your big butt wasn't on my head, I _could_ stand straight."

Aiko's eyes were wide. "Take that back!" She reached up for the cereal box, but her fingers barely grazed the box.

Tyson ran into the kitchen and saw the two children and gasped, "Aiko! What happened! Are you…" His voice died.

Aiko looked at her mother. "Oh…hi mom! Garu and I woke up early, but you were still asleep, and Papa was already on his way to Mr. and Mrs. Chief's old house, so we just went down ourselves."

Tyson looked like he was going to die of laughter. "Um, Aiko," he laughed, "why don't I get the box for you, Garu looks like he's ready to drop you at any time now!"

Garu agreed. "Yeah! Her big butt made me not stand right!"

Aiko replied indignantly, "My _butt_ isn't big!!!!"

Garu argued. "It's still big…"

Aiko stomped her foot. "It is not!"

Tyson smiled while pouring the cereal into two bowls, pouring milk in them, and setting them on the table. "Alright, you two, settle down and eat! I'm going to take a shower so don't do anything stupid!"

**(Rumi: Good going, Ty…that's a sign that you're just _begging_ them to do something stupid…**

**Tyson: Shut it, Rumi…)**

After the kids had finished their breakfast, they headed outside to go play. As they were going outside, Garu said, "Big butt." This made Aiko chase him around the entire house…three times.

From his shower, Tyson could hear Aiko screaming, "Don't call me 'big butt'!" and Garu yelling, "BIG BUTT!!! BIG BUTT!!!!" He could also hear the butlers and maids chasing them around the house. He swore he heard Aiko throw something, and sweatdropped.

Rand was standing alone outside the Hiwatari mansion. Rand looked at his watch. It was twenty past eleven. "Damn that Natalya," he thought, "she's never on time. I told that stupid wench to meet me here at eleven sharp." He waited a little while longer, until he heard a shrill voice call his name.

"RAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!"

Rand smacked his forehead.

Natalya ran up to Rand and clung onto his arm. "Sorry, Rand! I went shopping and I simply lost track of time! So, what's new? What are our orders?"

"Idiot." Rand said this under his breath.

"What was that, Randie?"

"Look, we just get the Hiwatari kid, and that's all."

"_That's all?!?_"

"Yes, Natalya…that's all…"

Natalya put her hands on her hips. "What is Boris gonna do with her?"

Rand shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows, and personally, who cares. All I want is just to destroy Kai…just like how he destroyed me. And if that means abducting his daughter, then so be it."

Natalya glanced at her partner. "You don't mean that, Rand," she thought, "I know you don't." She quickly changed her facial expression and said excitedly, "So how are we gonna get the little brat?"

"Like this," Rand replied. He swiftly jumped the stone wall that surrounded the Hiwatari mansion with grace.

Natalya pouted. "Oh, and how the hell am I gonna do that?!?"

Rand pointed to the tree. "Climb the tree and drop down onto the wall, then jump down. And hurry up too, okay? I don't want you to slow this down, or worse, screw it up!"

Natalya proceeded to climb the tree. "Asshole…" she muttered under her breath.

Aiko and Garu were playing on the vast playground that Kai had built for Aiko a week after she was adopted. She heard a noise and turned around. She saw Natalya and Rand approaching them. Natalya ran up to Aiko and squealed. "You're such a cutie! You're going to have to come with us now! Her grip on Aiko's arm tightened.

Garu yelled and jumped on Natalya, and bit her arm. Natalya screamed in pain and let go of Aiko. Garu screamed, "Aiko! Run!"

Aiko turned and ran.

Rand followed her. "I'm not going to let you get away!"

Aiko looked behind her and screamed even louder. She frantically searched for her mother. "Mommy," she cried, "MOMMY!!!!"

Tyson heard his daughter scream. Yet this scream was different. Something was wrong. He quickly exited one of the rooms and ran into the hallway. "Aiko!" he cried!!!!

He saw Aiko run past him, and then he saw a part of his past he hoped to never see. "Rand…" he whispered.

Rand's eyes narrowed. "Step out of the way, Tyson…I…I don't want to hurt you again."

Tyson stood his ground. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Rand."

Rand's voice softened. "Ty…"

Tyson's eyes hardened. "Don't call me that…EVER. I'm not going to let you get Aiko!"

Rand sighed. "Tyson…"

Suddenly, Natalya (who managed to shake Garu off) ran into the hallway. She calmly walked up to Tyson and smirked. "Look, we just want your kid. So please be polite and hand her over."

Aiko shrunk back even further.

Tyson stared at Natalya straight in the eye and said nothing.

Natalya glared. "Are you going to answer me or not? Look, I'll ask again…for the last time. Hand over your daughter!"

Tyson smirked. "Not a chance."

Rand abruptly slammed Tyson against the wall and said. "I didn't want to do this…I didn't want to hurt you again, but you left me with no choice…"

Tyson's vision blurred. Mumbling, he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Aiko stood frozen to her spot. She couldn't move or speak.

Natalya kneeled so her eyes met Aiko's. "Now, Hun, you're going to come with us now, okay? An old friend of your father's wants to meet you."

Aiko hollered. "Iie!!! I don't want to go with you! I want to stay here!!!! I wanna stay with my mommy!!!"

Natalya picked up the struggling Aiko and smiled. "Well, I'll have to be the judge of that. Sedate her, Rand!"

Aiko squirmed. "NO!!!! I DON'T WANT THAT!!!! STOP!!!! NO!!!! MOMMY!!! PAPA!!!!"

Rand said quietly. "Your papa isn't here to save you now…" Rand took out a long syringe and rolled up the sleeve of Aiko's shirt. Aiko screamed.

Sometime later, Tyson woke up. "My head…AIKO!!! GARU!!!!" He quickly ran outside and saw Garu still unconscious on the grass. There was a cut from where Natalya threw him. "Garu!" Tyson gasped. He picked up the boy, carried him to one of the guestrooms and tended to his wounds. He then ran to the phone and hurriedly called Kai's cell.

Kai was driving his car, with Kenny in the passenger seat, and Emily and their daughter Rochelle in the back when his phone rang." He flipped the lid and answered. "Hello?"

"Kai!" Tyson's voice was shaky.

Kai's eyebrows knitted together. "Tyson! Tyson, what's wrong? Is everything alright?!?" Kenny and Emily looked at Kai quizzically.

Tyson whispered. "She's gone…"

Kai answered. "Tyson, what's going on? You're not making any sense!"

Tyson broke down. "Aiko's gone, Kai! He took her!!!! He took her…"

Kai's worry was evident. "Just stay there, Ty…we'll be there as fast as we can. Just stay there, you hear me?"

Tyson nodded and said, "H-H-Hai…"

Kai turned to Kenny and gave him his cell. "Call Max and Rei," he said, "something's wrong. Tell them to meet me at the house! Tell them it's urgent!"

Kenny nodded and began to dial.

Emily's eyes shone with concern. "What's happening, Kai?"

Kai's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Something that I hoped would never happen..."

**Meanwhile…**

Rand and Natalya were on a plane that headed to Boris's headquarters. He had the sleeping Aiko in his arms.

Natalya patted his arm. "Don't worry, you just did what you had to do…"

Rand answered. "I guess."

"It's what you wanted, right?"

"If it was, then why do I feel this bad?"

_End: Abduction_

** OKAY!!!!! THERE!!!! CHAPTER FOUR IS DONE!!!!! I FEEL SO SPECIAL, I FINALLY UPDATED SOMETHING!!!!**

**::dances around::**

**_Preview for Chapter Five: Realization_**

_In a cold dark room_

_I can't see any light_

_Won't someone come for me?_

_Someone, please, hold me tight…_

**Well, I hope you like!!!!!**

**Kai: Yah, and when will your next update be, huh? Another three months?!?**

**Rumi: No…I plan on updating more…I'm just going to wait until I'm settled into my new house! We're moving on the 26th!!!! OO I hate packing…**

**Rand****: Is everybody going to hate me now?**

**Natalya: I DON'T HATE YOU!!!!**

**Rand****: STAY AWAY FROM ME, WOMAN!!!! ::runs away from Natalya::**

**Natalya: ::chases him::**

**Rumi: Oh boy…anywhoo, see you soon!!!!**

**Later Days,**

**_Rumi-Chan_**


End file.
